1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus to simultaneously sense the presence of printing media stored in a cassette and a width of the printing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to print an image on a printing medium according to input image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus includes a paper supply unit in which a plurality of printing media is stored, a developing unit to form an image on a printing medium supplied from the paper supply unit by use of developer, a fusing unit to fuse the developer present on the printing medium, and a discharge unit to discharge the printing medium, on which the image has been completely formed, to the outside.
The paper supply unit to supply the printing media for use in the image forming apparatus includes a paper supply cassette in which the printing media is stored, and a paper sensing device to sense the presence of printing media supplied into the paper supply cassette.
The fusing unit serves to fuse toner, i.e. the developer, to the printing medium and to this end, adopts a heat source. To control a temperature of the heat source or a printing speed of the image forming apparatus according to various widths of printing media, the image forming apparatus is provided with a sensor to sense a width of printing media.